1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of object tracking. More specifically, the present invention is related to designating objects of value and the opportunistic tracking of these objects of value.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
A valuable, in the context of this application, is any object that is deemed of value by a client. The value placed on an object is not just limited to monetary value, as the object may also have intrinsic worth. For example, the object in question could be a timepiece of sentimental importance. Furthermore, some of these objects have a value associated with only one client, whereas some of them are recognized by a plurality of clients as being valuable. The object of value can be any of, but not limited to, the following resourcesxe2x80x94a person, a location, a book, jewelry, clothing, electronic devices, automobiles, etc.
A simple tracking procedure utilized in organizations such as FedEx(copyright) or UPS(copyright) involves scannable barcodes that are attached to packages containing valuables. Procedurally, the barcode on the package is first scanned before it leaves the premises of these organizations, and thereafter its location is recorded at various predetermined locations during its course of travel. Thus, the package is scanned only at pre-defined locations, based on a previously determined schedule. None of these prior art systems scan for the presence of the valuable in an opportunistic or unscheduled way.
Furthermore, prior art scenarios describe a group of several individuals sharing valuables or resources that are of high value, but not so valuable that they must be constantly tracked or stored in a locked location. But, none of the prior art systems allow clients in a group to label (designate) valuable resources as being of high value and to track them in an opportunistic way such that the system will store that last known location of a valuable and the last group member to have been in contact with it.
The following references describe prior art in the field of object tracking, but none of them detail the present invention""s method and system of designating and tracking valuables in an opportunistic fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,423 discloses a data processing system that automatically maintains records of respective locations of a plurality of objects in real-time. Each of the objects has secured thereto a respective object marker which transmits an identification signal that is unique to the respective object. Each sensor device, installed at doorways of a building, receives the identification signal transmitted from the object marker as the respective object is moved through the doorway.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,301 discloses an RF identification system for identifying objects by communication between a RF transceiver, mounted on each object, and a RF receiver. An interrogating receiver is mounted on the human operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,776 discloses a method and apparatus for identifying, locating, and monitoring equipment using a radio frequency identification transponder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,364 discloses a passive keyless entry system which includes a portable beacon that is carried by an operator, and a receiver/controller located in the vehicle. The system is designed to lock the vehicle as the operator, carrying the beacon, moves away from the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,427 discloses a security system with proximity sensor to protect against unauthorized access to an electronic device. The security system is armed upon an input from the proximity sensor indicating departure of an authorized user from the vicinity of the electronic device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,482 discloses a tag monitoring system used for object movement. The tags used in this system incorporate a motion sensor which detects object movement and transmits this information to a central controller.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,335 discloses a radio frequency identification (RFID) tagging system for network assets wherein a transponder tag attached to an asset in a computer network stores inventory data describing the asset.
Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieves or fulfills the purposes of the present invention.
The present invention provides for a system and method for tracking of an item with a group of individuals. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, each valuable object is tagged and each member of a group carries a personal information manager (PIM) device equipped with a sensor which constantly scans for the presence of a known valuablexe2x80x94the sensor being able to detect the type of tag(s) used by the group of individuals. Whenever a member of the group carrying a PIM device comes across a known tagged valuable, the system detects it and logs the location, valuable ID, and user ID in a database. Tags that are used in conjunction with this invention include, but are not limited to, RF ID tags or bar code tags.
In a further embodiment, an image of the valuable is captured and compared against a standard image, wherein the valuable is detected (and hence location, valuable ID, and user ID are recorded) if there is a match between the captured image and the standard image.